


Прощение

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs





	Прощение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853725) by [blueberryocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryocean/pseuds/blueberryocean). 



Индиа может простить Чарли многие вещи. Она может простить убийство домработницы; она может простить то, что он трогал её мать; она может простить его понимающие глаза; но она никогда не сможет простить ему то, что он забрал у неё.  
  
Индиа всегда любила только одного человека – отца. Он вел её. Учил охотиться, учил контролировать импульсы, а она даже не знала, что ей это нужно.  
  
Чарли разбудил её. Чарли дал ей желание. Он дал ей инструменты и закончил её обучение, которое отец начал, но никогда не смог бы завершить. Когда она трогает себя, она ощущает на себе взгляд Чарли. Над собой, когда люди умирают.  
  
Она могла бы любить Чарли за то, что он дал ей эту свободу, за её румянец на коже, но она никогда его не простит.  
  
И когда он обнимает её мать, выгибая её шею, всё, что Индиа видит – это своего отца. Её отца.  
  
Единственного человека, которого она любила.  
  
И единственного человека, которого она хотела, а он забрал это у неё.  
  
Она могла бы солгать себе, могла бы не дать Чарли сказать правду, потому что было очевидно, как он поклоняется ей. Хочет её всю, без остатка.  
  
Но разве ложь помогла бы ей хоть чем-нибудь?  
  
Взять семейную фамилию. Она шепчет имя Чарли во тьме.  
  
Одна смерть за другую.  
  
Индиа постоянно видит его. Его руки на её пальцах, его плечо касается её плеча.  
Она подарила Чарли смерть за смерть своей любви, но одной смерти достаточно. Не нужно убивать его снова.   
  
В конце концов… Индиа ещё не закончила с ним.


End file.
